Unsuppresable
by xwannaflyx
Summary: This a songfic to the song No Daddy by Teairra Mari. Its based on TenTen and how she's different and wild and yada yada yada. Whatever, just read and find out. AU Oneshot


yo peoples!

second fanfic, technically its a sonfic thingie

anyway

please enjoy reading

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own this Naruto or the song, happy? GOOD!**

* * *

Neji watched and hid when a gang fight broke out a school. It wasn't like it was a random occurrence, it happened almost everyday and everyone knew better to get in the way.

_I didn't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I didn't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya_

Neji saw one girl with brown hair pulled up into two buns racing toward the fighting grounds. She was one of the few girls that was in the gangs, her name was TenTen. She was loyal and dependent with her friends and completely ruthless on the battlefield.

_  
Been through so much in my life  
Seen things in my life  
That I never thought I'd make it through  
Had a few close calls in my life  
That could have ended my life  
But I'm here looking at you  
Never thought that I'd be here  
I'm the type that don't give a damn about rules  
I was forced to survive on the streets  
Make my own way to eat  
Gotta do what I gotta do (Best believe)_

Technically, she was suppose to be in class, dutifully listening to what the teacher was saying. Though it didn't really matter for her, it wasn't as if she had a parent or someone to care about it really. She dodged several of the weapons, even firing back at the people that shot at her.

_I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them_

He sighed and pulled out a small gun he kept on him to help out on the fight. Sure, most people didn't join in on the fighting but most people didn't know the people risking their lives personally. He hurried to Hinata's side until Naruto left the fight to stay with her and protect her. Neji nodded gratefully and hurried to find TenTen. When he found her, she gave him a quick grin as she fought.

_I didn't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I didn't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya_

Neji continued to fight but kept one eye on the fighting going on around TenTen just in case. He watched in amusement as a newbie fighter went up against TenTen with a cocky grin, he was down in seconds. TenTen looked petite and weak, but she had been training her power and aim for a really long time. Just judging her from her looks was a huge mistake that person shouldn't have made.

_No I don't strip in the club  
Nor trick in the club  
But I got friends that do  
So my girls that's getting the dough  
The best way they know  
Don't hate girl I got you  
Even though it ain't me (I understand)  
That its real in these streets (I understand)  
When it comes to that rent, that whip  
That check, ain't nobody gonna protect your neck like you_

_I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them_

It was weird, of all the friends (female ones anyway) TenTen was the only one to turn to fighting. TenTen was a great fighter, she was practically liquid steel. The rest of her friends were different. Sakura and Ino had both turned to healing and though they knew how to kill someone, they tried not to do so. Hinata still had her parents and was completely forbidden from fighting, her protection relied on her wits, friends, and protectors. She knew how to fight, seeing that she had TenTen as a friend but she preferred not to, she didn't like hurting people.

_I didn't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I didn't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya_

_All, all my girls from a broken home  
When you're feeling all alone  
And you feel you can't go on (call me)  
All, all my girls from a broken home  
When you're feeling all alone  
And you feel you can't go on (call me)_

TenTen seemed to have the hardest time with her loneliness but she didn't let it stop her from being the best friend she could be. She fought and would die for her friends, she was always there when they needed to talk to her, but she was still human, sometimes she needed someone to lean on.

_I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them_

_I didn't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I didn't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya_

Neji became that person, she waited next to him patiently when he was particularly pissed over something and her listened quietly while she ranted about what was messed up about her life, which was pretty much everything. The fight ended and Neji tried find TenTen, clutching his wound on his arm. When he finally found her, he said nothing but he gave her a hug. TenTen leaned against and let out broken breathes, the closest she would ever come to crying. Neji gently pulled up her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. TenTen closed her eyes and let him. Because even if she lost her parents and family and thought she only had herself to lean on, even if she was the strongest person in the world, even if she seemed indestructible, she needed Neji just as much as he needed her. They both knew that on one of these fights, they were going to lose each other..... So until then, they were going to stay together, by each other's side until they were torn apart.

* * *

this song is by Teairra Mari

its called No Daddy, i thought it fit TenTen a little

thanks for reading

bye!


End file.
